


Payment For Services Rendered

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Escort, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to a hotel to earn some money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment For Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Payment For Services Rendered_   
>  _Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: John goes to a hotel to earn some money._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

John checks the message on his phone to ensure he has the right room number before knocking on the door. It's answered promptly.

"The Edison Agency sent me over."

"Do come in."

It's a nice room, dominated by the bed. He's not really concerned with its amenities, that isn't what he's here for.

"I'm John."

"Harold."

"I'm all yours for the next hour."

Harold reaches into his pocket and takes some folded bills which he hands over to John, touching his hand with deliberate slowness.

"It's been a while, John. I've never paid for company but I was hoping you'd let me watch you first and then..."

John shrugs off his jacket which he places on a chair. He steps closer to Harold and cups his face softly. "All yours isn't just a line, Harold. Nothing you say will shock me. If you want me to use that tie of yours as a blindfold or around your wrists I can. If you want to fuck me, I'm prepared for that. If bottoming is your preference I know how to make it feel so good. You can try for more than one go, make the most of your investment."

Harold's cheek is hot under his hand but he nods and turns his head to kiss John's wrist before stepping away.

"On the bed please if you don't mind. I really do enjoy watching and seeing you out of your clothes may help me make my decision."

John undresses without making too much of a show of it. He gets his shoes out of the way before trying to take his pants off. It's never dignified when you're left with them round your ankles. His briefs are the last to go and he makes eye contact with Harold as he straightens back up. He pulls back the blankets and kneels on the sheet.

"I take direction well."

Harold smiles and it changes him entirely. He looks much less stressed.

"Use your initiative for now."

Harold stands at the end of the bed his hands clasped but expression interested as John runs a hand down his torso. He brings his hand back up to his nipple and pinches it between his finger and thumb, squeezing firmly. He likes a little pain with his pleasure and pinches his other nipple before he grips his cock. It takes a few recollections of past experiences to get him fully hard but between that and Harold's gaze he's soon good to go.

"Is this view okay? I can move."

"Perfectly adequate thank you. Are all your colleagues as attractive and well endowed?"

"Want to trade me in already?"

Harold shakes his head. "Not at all."

John rubs his thumb across the head of his cock. "I was head-hunted for my job. I have a very particular set of skills and like to keep in shape though this body didn't come from a gym. Is there anything in particular you like, Harold? It's your money. I don't want you to feel I haven't earned it."

Harold moves to the side of the bed and perches on the edge of it. "I like your arms, John, the definition and flex as you move. I have seen people do this on camera but never just for me. Keep stroking, whatever you want."

John smiles and turns a little spreading his knees so Harold can see exactly what he's doing. He pinches his nipples a few more times sending sparks of pleasure through him. Harold loosens his tie but doesn't initiate any contact yet. He looks so formal as though he's there to assess John's technique. When he jerks off, John can drag it out or make it quick. The military didn't allow for tons of privacy and he nearly had himself conditioned to come under time pressure. He doesn't want to just close his eyes though, not with the striking pair locked on his right now. He wonders if Harold will ask to suck him and how those lips would look when stretched. Perhaps he will want John on his knees which can be great if a guy's not too cautious. He fondles his balls with one hand and strokes with the other feeling pleased when Harold adjusts his position slightly, telegraphing his arousal to John.

"It won't take much longer. You can touch me if you want."

Harold reaches out his hand slowly and puts it on John's thigh. After a moment he moves it higher and his knuckles brush John's as John quickens his strokes.

"May I kiss you, John?"

"Of course."

It's then that John closes his eyes, Harold's lips meet his a few seconds later. As they kiss John comes, panting against Harold's mouth. Harold passes him a handkerchief of all things to clean up with and John smiles.

"You may discard that, Mr. Reese."

His surname signals the end of this scenario. "You ended it early. How'd I do, Finch?"

"It was exactly what I wanted. Thank you for indulging this fantasy of mine. I did expect the whole Liam Neeson speech there for a moment."

"Well, you did hire me for my skills and I know you have a competence kink."

"Only when I'm assured of your safety," Harold responds as he gets undressed. "It has diminished somewhat given the very real risks you face." 

He joins John on the bed and kisses him.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's only fair when you give me what I need too. I might spend my bonus on room service later. Want to work up an appetite?" John asks nodding at Finch's erection.

"I suppose I should get my money's worth."

John laughs and reaches down the side of the bed to get the lube from his pants pocket. He looks back at Finch over his shoulder. "Should I stay like this?"

"Yes, though I may need a little room to work."

John happily rearranges himself on his stomach and spreads his legs. Finch always seems to know what he needs.


End file.
